Sarutobi Mirai
Sarutobi Mirai (猿飛ミライ) is a young chunin level kunoichi, and a member of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. She is the daughter of Yuhi Kurenai, and the late Sarutobi Asuma. Including the younger cousin of Sarutobi Konohamaru. Mirai is also the granddaughter of the late Yuhi Shinku, the late Sarutobi Biwako, and the late Sarutobi Hiruzen. She dreams of following in her late father's footsteps in order to become a great shinobi. Background Before her father (Sarutobi Asuma) had died. Nara Shikamaru promised him that he would look after and train Mirai. Mirai is the only child of Kurenai and Asuma, while being born in the depths of "Autumn". What day she was born on is a huge complete mystery. While growing up, she was watched over regularly by Shikamaru, and Mirai became very close to Shikamaru. This makes her the last character to be born in Naruto's generation. Personality As a two year old toddler, Mirai Sarutobi was shown to be very outgoing and friendly to both of her parents' students, while showing a special liking and interest to Shikamaru Nara, by hugging him upon seeing him and referring to him as her "big brother". She also had a penchant for giving others nicknames: by calling Akamaru and Kiba a mixture of both their names for example. As a kunoichi, Mirai is cheerful, energetic and dutiful in carrying out any directive order given to her. Though she did not know her father Asuma having to died before she was born, she appears to hold him in high regard as she was seen paying her respects to a framed photograph of him right before leaving for a mission. She also felt it was her duty to make both her father and Shikamaru, her father's student, very proud because of how both of them had faith in her, and was deeply honored to have both of her father's chakra blades passed down to her. Both Naruto and Kakashi remarked that Mirai took her responsibilities too seriously, much like how her father was when he was younger. She also began to have doubts about her duties as a ninja during her mission to escort Kakashi and Guy because of how peaceful the world was now, and became surprised, and depressed, at seeing how Kakashi and Guy didn't seemed to live up to their legendary expectations. She also seemed to enjoy challenges, as she hoped her escort mission would be an S rank mission, and that random attackers tried to confront her during her escort mission, but became horrified to learn that it was simply an excuse to allow Kakashi and Guy to take a vacation, which also caused her to have doubts of her own abilities, by thinking that she was assigned to this mission because she wasn't skilled enough for more dangerous ones. However, after being informed by Kakashi that the reason for Naruto personally hand picking her for escorting him and Guy, was because Naruto was concerned for Mirai because she was too stiff on her responsibilites, and was hoping that she'd be able to loosen up and enjoy herself. But while Mirai still wanted to take her Ninja duties seriously, she was finally able to relax and enjoy herself during her mission. She also seemed to have an enormous desire to meet her father, such as after initially turning down Tatsumi's request to heading towards a hotspring where people can meet with the dead, she accepts it after Tatsumi explained how the dead were revived during the Fourth Shinobi War, and was tempted about the possibility of meeting her father. Mirai also seems to hold Uzumaki Naruto in high regard, as she not only was his constant bodyguard, but also because she was flattered and honored that Naruto had hand-picked her to escort Kakashi and Guy, but became saddened after learning that it was simply an excuse to allow them to tour hotsprings, which caused Mirai to wonder what it said about Naruto's opinion of her abilities since he recommended her for the mission. After Kakashi noted that the reason why Naruto chose her for the mission, was because Naruto cared about her, and was concerned about her stiff responsibilities and was hoping that she could take it easy, and become more laid back much like her father was, therefore causing Mirai to become embarassed because of Naruto's concern for her. Mirai can't stand it when Shikamaru smokes inside Naruto's office, writing mission reports and when Konohamaru keeps his office a mess. She also was confused to trust Mitsuki who was the son of her grandpa's murder. She is also jealous of being an only child as she admires Boruto for having a little sibling. She also has a hard time changing her hair style as she hates having unruly hair, and no longer calls Kiba a mixture of his and Akamaru's name. Mirai hates how Choji has knowledge about potato chips including how to make them and wishes that he can make them himself. However she also tells others the truth as Boruto only thought that she just guarded Kakashi and Guy when in fact she got to save young girls from getting kidnapped and kill. She also never played Shogi before until Shikamaru taught her and prays in public to Hiruzen's Hokage stone face. Like Naruto who enjoys standing ontop of his father's Hokage stone face, Mirai enjoys standing ontop of Hiruzen's stone face. Appearance Mirai Sarutobi has black hair, and was depicted wearing a simple yellow kimono with blue trimmings, held closed by a simple white sash as an infant. Like her mother, Mirai has red irises with an additional ring in them around the pupil. While for the most part she strongly resembles her father, by having to inherited the shape of his face and his features. Two years after her birth, her hair grew a significant amount and has a short ponytail tied above her head. Mirai wears a tan one body outfit, with lighter tan color stripe trimmings wrapped around her outfit, in a similar manner of how her mother wore her previous outfit. She also wears pink shinobi sandals. As a young adult, her black hair is long and unruly. She also has red, ringed irides both of which she inherited from her mother, while for the most part she strongly resembles her father having to inherited the shape of his face and his features. She wears the standard attire of the Konoha nin inclusive of a green flack jacket over a black jumper and forehead protector. Some time later her outfit would change somewhat: she now wears a high collared, long sleeved outfit with a flack jacket that has button down lapels. She also wears shorts, sandals and an armband with the Sarutobi crest emblazoned on it. Abilities Mirai Sarutobi is a capable kunoichi, being known for escorting the Seventh Hokage, as well as being chosen to protect the Sixth Hokage. Stemming from her heritage, she is capable of using both her parents abilities, such as using her father's chakra blades to perform the Flying Swallow. Taijutsu Like her late father, Mirai prefers to fight at close range, by using her heirloom chakra blades to aid her in battle. She is shown great proficiency in physical combat, as Sarada's Sharingan was unable to find any actual weak points in her battle tactics. She is able to skillfully fight off multiple foes at once and simultaneously strike at them with each of her limbs. Nature Transformation She is able to use Yin Release to perform Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. She also knows a range of Wind and Fire Release techniques, the former of which she was taught a range techniques by Nara Temari and the latter Mirai can create a pillar of fire out of a small spark. Genjutsu Mirai's shown to have a talent with genjutsu which she inherited from her mother. She is able to use Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, and it was powerful enough to bind the Sharingan-using Sarada despite the dōjutsu's capabilities with illusions. Blank Period Mirai met Nara Shikamaru at her father's grave with her mother, and affectionately called him "Shika-nii" (シカ兄). Shikamaru was greatly impressed by her and determined to come back alive after the incoming dangerous mission, in order to be her teacher sometime. When Sakura sees Mirai's mother holding her, she thinks about the children of Konohagakure and wonders about their situation after the Fourth Shinobi War. When the other members of Team Kurenai meet up to discuss with Hinata's wedding gift. Mirai is also with her mother, and calls Kiba "Kibamaru" (キバ丸), then she calls Akamaru, "Akakiba" (赤キバ), and lastly she calls Shino, "Uncle Buggy" and "Shinomaru" (シノ丸), which makes them greatly tangled. She has also pulled Akamaru's ears, with the latter surprisingly tamed. Later on, at the wedding, she rides around on Akamaru's back. In the anime, Akamaru gets tire so Mirai rides on Shino. Epilogue During her childhood, Mirai visited Asuma's grave countless times. Being acquainted with Nara Shikadai since his birth, Mirai developed a sibling like relationship with him since they both were being trained by his father. She would regularly use Shikadai to experiment and improve on her genjutsu. Following graduating from the Academy, Shikamaru became her sensei, during which she became an amazing ninja under his teachings. Once he had shown her something, she’d master it in a few attempts. When Shikadai entered the Ninja Academy, Mirai supervised his training, with her goal to pass techniques that Shikamaru had taught to her onto Shikadai. She eventually takes part in the Chunin Exams, and successfully becomes a Chunin. Straight after her promotion, she goes to Asuma's grave to tell him of the news, where Shikimaru approaches her. He hands Asuma's chakra blades to Mirai, and congratulates her on passing the exams. Throughout her time as a kunoichi, she regularly escorts the Seventh Hokage on missions, and was taught a range of Wind Release techniques by Temari. During the day of the Five Kage Summit in Konoha, Mirai had been given a mission by the Seventh Hokage to escort his predecessor and Might Guy. After packing for the journey, she told her mother that she would be away for two to three days. Mirai is deeply honored to be given the responsibility of protecting the former Hokage, especially because Naruto specifically recommended her for the assignment. Mirai fantasizes that the mission will be S-rank in nature and that Kakashi will be under constant attack, but the journey from Konoha is uneventful; as Kakashi pushes Guy's wheelchair along the road, discussing birds with him and reminiscing about the past. They walk unbearably slowly for Mirai's liking, who already feels out of sorts by the plain clothes they're wearing so as not to draw attention to themselves. She briefly suspects that an elderly couple approaching them are secretly terrorists, but is forced to accept that the couple, like the era they now live in, are quite peaceful. And if there is peace, Mirai wonders what purpose a ninja like herself has. Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai stop for the night at a town that is well within the Land of Fire's borders, but where the Land of Hot Water is at least visible in the distance. Kakashi and Guy are drawn to a target-throwing game, yet both entirely fail to hit any of the targets. Mirai is mortified by this, especially when a young girl after then immediately wins a prize. While she wonders about Kakashi and Guy's supposedly legendary skills, Kakashi's wallet is abruptly stolen by a pickpocket. Mirai chases after the man, captures him with Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, and turns him over to the local police. In addition to being increasingly doubtful about Kakashi's abilities, Mirai is infuriated when she finds Kakashi and Guy laughing upon her return. Kakashi explains that the wallet was a decoy and that there was nothing in it. He also notes that, though he could have stopped the thief with a lightning attack, they're supposed to be undercover and so can't be using flashy jutsu. While this answers some of Mirai's more immediate concerns, she remains suspicious by the rapture with which Kakashi is taking in the sights, feeling it's inappropriate for someone his age. When Kakashi starts fawning over locations around town from the film adaptation of Icha Icha Paradise, Mirai, unfamiliar with the book, asks Guy what the it's about. Guy is made uncomfortable by the question and changes the subject, instead suggesting that she use this vacation as a chance to train. Mirai is deeply depressed to learn that what she thought was a secret mission is just a cover story to give Kakashi and Guy a chance to tour some hotsprings. What's more, she worries what this says about Naruto's opinion of her abilities since he recommended her for the mission. Nevertheless, she remains intent on doing her duty as a bodyguard by watching Kakashi and Guy from a distant tree as they eat dinner; Kakashi seems unaware of Guy taking food from his plate, once again making Mirai question the stories she's heard about him. In an instant, Kakashi vanishes from the dinner table and appears at her side, surprising her. Kakashi invites Mirai to join them and she accepts, noting that it's natural for her to do so since she's their attendant. Kakashi remarks that she's quite similar to Asuma when he was her age, as he also became too stiff in his responsibilities because of all the pressures he was under. Asuma was eventually able to loosen up, and Naruto hopes Mirai will do the same, hence why he sent her on the mission. As Mirai becomes embarrassed to hear of Naruto's concern for her, Kakashi adds that Mirai is also not doing a good job of following the "secret" part of their mission, as sitting in a tree draws attention to them. Mirai apologizes and promises to start having more fun like Kakashi and Guy are doing. Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai scout the roads that run through the border region between the lands of Fire and Hot Water, updating the maps they brought with them as needed. As they take a break on the trail, Kakashi and Guy get into a debate over which is superior: physical energy or spiritual energy. Since neither can convince the other, they look to Mirai to be the tie-breaker. She tries to compromise by saying that both have their merits, and when this fails she changes the subject by pointing out that it will get dark soon. Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai arrive in a nearby hotspring town that lies on the border. Because it is equal parts in the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water, the town cannot truly be said to reside in either country. As a coincidence, it turns out to be the day of the town's Quarrel Festival, an annual celebration of when the town's patron deity helped dig up its famous hotspring. The town's residents can't agree whether the town's deity was a dog or a cat, and over the years the festival has become an opportunity for dog and cat lovers from all over to come together and compete for superiority. Mirai finds the whole story behind the Quarrel Festival bizarre and watches as arguments between cat-lovers and dog-lovers start breaking out. She is surprised when she recognizes one of the arguments as taking place between Kiba Inuzuka and Tamaki, each with their own cadre of dogs and cats; Kiba and Tamaki are equally surprised to see her. Both insist that they aren't here for the Quarrel Festival, but rather that they came to visit the town's hotsprings. However, they disagreed over which hotspring they should visit, as the one dedicated to the dog deity or the one dedicated to the cat deity. Since Tamaki brought more cats than Kiba brought dogs, Kiba offers to visit the cat hotspring, but Tamaki is upset that Kiba is so unwilling about it. Kiba asks Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai to help settle their argument. Kakashi, having his own personal ninken, sides with Kiba, and Guy, determined to oppose Kakashi at every opportunity, sides with Tamaki. Mirai once again finds herself needing to break the tie. Mirai can't bring herself to decide because she admires Kiba and Tamaki too much to want to risk hurting their feelings. Besides, she genuinely likes cats and dogs equally, and has ever since she was a child when Shino Aburame tried and failed to get her to be interested in insects. Mirai tries to compromise by saying that both cats and dogs have their merits, but this only fuels further argument between Kiba and Tamaki. Some of the dog-lovers recognize Kiba from stories about him (many of which were originally invented by Kiba). The dog-lovers begin carrying Kiba down the town's main street while the cat-lovers, also acquainted with the stories, feel intimidated to behold him. As fighting between the two sides starts breaking out, Mirai worries for the sadness Tamaki is clearly experiencing and the distress that separation from Tamaki is causing Kiba. Mirai pulls Kakashi from the mounting hostilities while Guy is excitedly lost in the fray. Once Kakashi is brought to a safe distance, he encourages her to help Kiba and Tamaki (and Guy), and suggests she try to appeal to the masses with a compromise between cats and dogs. Mirai uses Fire Release: Flint Yagura to draw the crowd's attention to the area near the town's cat and dog hotsprings. Once everyone is looking, she creates a genjutsu of a giant floating head that is half cat and half dog. Mirai, speaking through the head, implores the crowd to stop fighting. The townsfolk immediately recognize her as "Cattog", the town's fabled third deity that mediates between the cat and dog deities. Before she can address this, Guy, suspecting it's a monster, attacks the genjutsu. Mirai is so surprised by this that she inadvertently lets the illusion dissolve, and Guy crashes into the wall separating the cat and dog hotsprings. The townspeople fail to recognize Guy's role in the wall's destruction, instead interpreting it as a divine act of Cattog to end the fighting by making the two hotsprings into one. Kakashi congratulates Mirai for fixing things, but she feels that she failed since her loss of concentration caused the genjutsu to end before she could properly resolve the conflict. She is proven wrong by the approach of a reconciled Kiba and Tamaki, who thank her for what she did. Meanwhile, the townspeople find Guy among the wall's rubble, charred black from when he passed through Mirai's Flint Yagura. They believe he is a messenger of Cattog and resolve to build statues in his honor. Mirai and Kakashi gather Guy and check in to their hotel room to recuperate. Mirai had been so excited by what she thought was an important top-secret mission that she did not properly read the mission particulars before she left Konoha. As such, she thought that what is planned to be a twenty day trip would only last two days. Because she only brought enough supplies for at most five days, she contacts Konoha and requests additional provisions. Tenten, having previously requested a hotspring vacation of her own, is given the task of bringing Mirai the extra supplies. Tenten meets them at the inn where they're staying in the Land of Hot Water after only two days of travel. While Mirai and Tenten enjoy the inn's hotspring together, Mirai asks how her mother, Kurenai, responded to news of Mirai's misunderstanding. Tenten insists that Kurenai was at worst amused, but Mirai fears she'll be scolded by her mother when she gets home. Tenten tries to take Mirai's mind off this by asking for her thoughts on a new hotspring-suitable kunai that she's just invented. Mirai can't fathom a single reason to need a kunai while using a hotspring. Tenten realizes that's true and becomes deeply depressed by the uselessness of her invention. Mirai suggests marketing the kunai as rustproof and thus useful in certain climates, but Tenten explains that the kunai can only handle the humidity of hotsprings. As a final pitch, Tenten proposes the kunai as a fashion accessory, something to carry around while bathing in the nude. Mirai can't see the appeal, so Tenten mulls asking Kakashi or Guy. Mirai pleads for her not to as that would embarrass them. Tenten is delighted, as this observation has proven that Mirai understands Kakashi and Guy; she was worried that Mirai would struggle to deal with them, Guy in particular. They begin discussing Guy at length, with Mirai telling Tenten about his reaction to Cattog. In response to this, Tenten raises the theory that Guy, despite his appearance of headstrong bravery, is truly a coward, and that the reason he acts so impulsively all the time is because he wants to appear strong so that others won't feel afraid. Mirai isn't convinced, but both she and Tenten agree that, if true, it would only make Guy even more amazing than he already is. As they return to their room from the hotspring, Mirai and Tenten see Kakashi talking on the phone while Guy mills around nearby, apparently unwilling to be in his room alone. Tenten tries to confront him about this, but Guy denies it and quickly challenges Kakashi to a game of ping-pong when his phone call ends. As they head off, Tenten comes up with a plan to try and scare Guy with a ghost. She asks Mirai to buy time while she prepares, but before Mirai can protest Tenten's scheme, Guy asks that she keep score. She complies, but discovers that Tenten's request to buy time was completely unnecessary: the game becomes naturally drawn out by the effort that Kakashi and Guy exert and the consequential lack of scoring for either side. Guy, panting and sweating profusely, forces Mirai to return to the present by asking who had the higher score. She confesses she wasn't paying attention. Guy is devastated to hear this, and is then devastated again by Kakashi's report that he beat Guy by one point. They leave Mirai behind as they head to the hotspring, and when they're gone she's immediately confronted by Tenten, who has made herself up to look like a ghost. Mirai has no reaction to Tenten's appearance, disappointing Tenten. Mirai tries to reassure her it will frighten Guy, and even offers whatever assistance Tenten needs. As Guy later returns from the hotspring, Mirai is torn between her desire to be a good bodyguard and to see the prank carried out successfully. The latter desire prevails, as Guy is so scared when Tenten descends upon him that, in his attempt to escape from her, he bashes his head on a nearby pillar and passes out. Kakashi chastises Tenten for being a bad role model to Mirai as he leads Guy away. Tenten takes comfort in the fact that she didn't scare Guy as much as she could have, such as by inexplicably applying a mysterious tag somewhere in his room. Mirai is forced to apologize to Tenten, as she removed said tags from Kakashi and Guy's room as soon as they arrived at the inn as part of her security sweep. Tenten is horrified to hear this, as the tags Mirai removed were charms that the inn uses to ward off ghosts. Tenten returns to her room with Mirai, fearful of what will happen, but the night passes without incident. In the morning, Tenten departs for another hotspring to market her kunai; the kunai ends up being fabulously successful as a fashion accessory. Meanwhile, Guy slept poorly and continually mutters about what he saw the night before. Mirai tries to explain to him that the ghost was only Tenten, but this confuses Guy: the bloodied man in armor who dwelled in Guy's room during the night looked nothing like Tenten did with her costume and makeup on, nor is Tenten able to walk through walls. Mirai is horrified to hear this, as is the inn's staff when she tells them she removed their protective charms. Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai travel to the next hotspring on their tour, which is located in a remote village. Even at a distance they notice a problem: in the exact location where maps indicate the hotspring is located, there is what they can only describe as a mountain-size rock. When they finally reach the village they ask the residents for an explanation and are informed there was a landslide the month before. Although much of the dirt has been cleared away and the minor infrastructure damage has been repaired, nobody can do anything about the mountainous rock blocking the hotspring. Because of how small the village is, the Land of Hot Water can't offer much aid. A few Yugakure ninja were sent to help, but the rock is too giant and too sturdy for the few of them to do anything about it. With nothing to be done, they have spent their days getting drunk, and invite Guy and Kakashi to join them. The Yu-nin rant about how foolish it was to be sent on this mission they can't complete and argue their skills would be better spent investigating the recent kidnappings of young girls in the area. They suggest that a Konoha-nin would be better suited for dealing with the rock, but grumble that Konoha would never send anyone to perform such a menial task. Mirai becomes frustrated listening to the Yu-nin, not only because she can't tell them that there are already Konoha-nin in the village (herself, Kakashi, and Guy), but because the Yu-nin's remarks and behavior strike her as lazy. Mirai reflects that the Yu-nin aren't bad people, they only need discipline and motivation, just like Shikadai. Kakashi joins Mirai in her inspection of the rock and notes that, even if they could, relocating or destroying the rock would probably create new problems. Mirai begins to worry about what this loss of the hotspring will mean for the village's future, but Kakashi interrupts her and explains there's still hope: a certain ninja who might be able to help is in the area on a mission, and Kakashi has already requested the ninja's help. Mirai is relieved and waits eagerly for when the ninja is to arrive the following day. (Guy, meanwhile, becomes debilitatingly drunk with the Yu-nin.) Mirai entertains the thought that the ninja in question is Naruto, and so is surprised when it turns out to be Chōji Akimichi. The Yu-nin are more comforted by Chōji's appearance than Mirai is, whose limited knowledge of Chōji's skills leaves her doubtful that he can do anything about the rock. Chōji believes he can at least make the attempt, and eats the bags of potato chips he brought with him in preparation. Mirai, not giving it any thought, also eats one of his bags of potato chips; this turns out to be his last bag and deprives Chōji of the calories he'll need to move the rock. Guilty and embarrassed, Mirai asks to use a kitchen in the village so that she can make a fresh batch of potato chips for Chōji. Chōji praises her effort as delicious, as do the Yu-nin when they help themselves. Once he feels he's consumed enough, Chōji enters Butterfly Chōji Mode, causing him to grow giant in size. He begins pushing at the rock, but it refuses to budge, and there are no more potato chips that might offer him an additional boost. Guy, in a drunken stupor, provides assistance in pushing the rock, and is quickly joined by the Yu-nin, the villagers, Kakashi, and even Mirai. Their combined effort is enough to shove the rock out of the way, allowing the hotspring to flow once more. As everybody celebrates the successful restoration of the hotspring, Mirai marvels over what people, regardless of who they are or where they come from, can accomplish when they work together. As she remarks on this to Kakashi, she notices that Chōji, now back to his normal size, is hungry once again. She resolves to make him all the potato chips he wants. The Yu-nin point out that the giant rock resembles a huge potato, and suggest to the villagers that it become a mascot to draw extra tourists to the hotspring. As they begin brainstorming all the potato-related products that can be sold, Mirai takes the first step in furthering the village's new outlook: she adds the rock to her map and labels it as having potato chips. While staying at yet another inn, Mirai uses the inn's hotspring late at night. She is joined by Tatsumi, who is visiting the hotspring in memory of her recently deceased mother. Mirai and Tatsumi get along well and Mirai enjoys being able to talk with someone her own age for a change. She is also somewhat envious of Tatsumi, who is not a ninja and who therefore has directions she can take in life that are unavailable to Mirai. But not being a ninja also means Tatsumi couldn't defend herself if she needed to, and Mirai is reminded of the what the Yu-nin said about girls being kidnapped while traveling through the nearby mountains. Mirai tries to casually put Tatsumi on alert to the dangers of traveling alone, careful not to give any advice that would reveal herself as a ninja. Tatsumi isn't concerned, forcing Mirai to abandon the topic and hope for the best. She gets up to leave, sad that she probably won't get to see Tatsumi again before departing in the morning. Tatsumi stops her before she goes, telling her that there is a nearby hotspring where people can meet with the dead. Mirai doesn't believe it's possible until Tatsumi reminds her of when the dead were revived during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tatsumi invites Mirai to visit the hotspring with her and Mirai, tempted by the possibility of seeing her father, agrees. Mirai changes her clothes, confirms that Kakashi and Guy are safely asleep, and sets out into the night with Tatusmi. To tide them over during the long journey, they fill a bottle with the local hotspring water, rich with iron. Tatsumi leads Mirai up the mountain roads and into a cave. Mirai is briefly concerned by how dark the cave is, but decides that the dead probably prefer it. They finally arrive at an inner chamber lit with candles where a group of cloaked and masked individuals are gathered. Mirai gets a foreboding feeling upon seeing them, but Tatsumi approaches the group and introduces Mirai to the group's leader, Ryūki. While Tatsumi talks to Ryūki, Mirai becomes increasingly concerned. Tatsumi reassures Mirai that Ryūki can perform miracles and enable his followers to talk with spirits. In order to convert Mirai, Ryūki offers her a bottle of water to drink from. She throws the offered bottle aside, assuming that it's been spiked with some sleeping drug, prompting Ryūki's followers to grab hold of her. Ryūki scolds Tatsumi for bringing someone troublesome along right when he's gathered enough sacrifices, confusing Tatsumi with his words and sudden change of personality. Hearing this, Mirai easily fights free from Ryūki's followers, revealing herself as a ninja of Konoha. Mirai apologizes to Tatsumi for not being honest with her, and then asks Ryūki if he's behind all the recent kidnappings. Ryūki, not scared of Mirai, admits it, explaining that he's been capturing gullible travelers like Tatsumi with promises of miracles so that he can become immortal by sacrificing them to Jashin. Mirai immediately recognizes the term from when she was reading some of the Hokage's secret documents to learn more about how her father died; she didn't have permission to do so and so wasn't able to fully read the documents for fear of being caught, but she learned enough. As Ryūki moves against Tatsumi, vowing to fulfill his promise of letting her see her mother again in the afterlife, Mirai intervenes, becoming stabbed in the process. Ryūki recognizes that Mirai, as a Konoha-nin, must have some familiarity with Jashin, and so explains his intention to follow in Hidan's footsteps by bringing an end to the peace that is consuming Yugakure, the Land of Hot Water, and the world at large. Mirai pities Ryūki for feeling so abused by the idea of peace, but makes clear her intention to stop him. Putting on her father's chakra blades, she begins attacking the Jashinists with Flying Swallow, destroying their weapons and knocking some out. Ryūki is startled to see Mirai in action, so orders his followers to seize the sacrifices kept deeper in the cave and kill them if Mirai keeps fighting. Ryūki's tactic is short-lived, as the followers he sent after the hostages are quickly defeated by Guy. Mirai, meanwhile, is joined by Kakashi, who explains that they noticed her leaving the inn and followed her in case she was in trouble. Ryūki starts to flee upon seeing them and Mirai pursues, entrusting Tatsumi to Kakashi. Ryūki expected this to happen and, once Mirai gets close enough, licks some of the blood from her earlier injury to activate Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood. Despite Kakashi's attempts to warn her, Mirai is seemingly killed by the technique. And then she gets up, revealing to Ryūki that what he thought was her blood was only hotspring water from her bottle that she made appear red using a genjutsu. She attacks him with Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist. Ryūki and his followers are turned over to Yugakure and the girls that were kidnapped are set free. Mirai is surprised by how quickly Kakashi was able to get in contact with Yugakure, prompting Kakashi to reveal that finding and stopping the Jashinists has been their objective all along; Kiba, Tenten, and Chōji investigated different regions to narrow down the search area, while Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai posed as simple travelers in case it might lure the Jashinists out. Mirai is briefly hurt that nobody told her this, but quickly realizes she would have acted differently had she known and very likely wouldn't have been able to locate the Jashinists as she did. Regarding the secret Jashin documents that Mirai read, Kakashi retroactively declassifies them so that she won't get into trouble. As they return to the inn the next morning, Tatsumi apologizes to Mirai for her part in what happened, guilty that Mirai could have been harmed because of her. Mirai insists that she shouldn't feel bad and that, besides, it was Tatsumi's water bottle that helped her to defeat Ryūki. If anything, she feels she should thank Tatsumi, as she has been worried recently about what purpose a ninja like herself has in a peaceful era. Protecting a friend like Tatsumi, fighting so that Tatsumi can live on into the future has given her that purpose. Tatsumi likes this outlook and decides that she also will look to the future rather than dwell on her mother's death. Guy begins making plans for them all to visit the hotspring together when they get back, and Mirai smiles to hear Tatsumi laugh at the idea. At an inn in the Land of Fire, Kakashi speaks on the phone with Naruto reporting that they expect to return to Konoha later that same day. Naruto in turn tells him about the resolution of another matter, and Kakashi is glad for the successful outcome. The topic turns to Mirai and Kakashi concludes that Naruto's concerns that she is too serious were unnecessary, as she has done a fine job. He adds that they have had a pleasant vacation before ending the call. Guy approaches Kakashi once he's off the phone and points out that, because Kakashi talked to Naruto for so long, they might not be able to reach Konoha before nightfall, which may displease Mirai. Although Kakashi feels that Mirai's fight with a Jashinist like Ryūki was destiny in a way and is proud by her performance, he regrets that Ryūki was able to prey on her desire to see Asuma. Still, Kakashi notes he himself might have struggled if Ryūki had said there was a way to heal Guy's legs. Guy replies that he is alive and that Kakashi is still his friend, which are all he could hope for. When they locate Mirai, she appears angry that they have fallen behind schedule. Kakashi meekly suggests that they stay at the inn for the night, to which Mirai agrees with a smile; she has already arranged rooms for them and amended the schedule accordingly. Kakashi, Guy, and Mirai get to work relaxing, their top secret mission/holiday lasting one night longer. :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) In the anime, when Sarada and Boruto were displeased with being put on the same genin team, they were given the option to make a formal request to the Seventh Hokage to be reassigned. During which, Naruto was in charge of a training session with the elite ninja of the village to better prepare for future attacks. Mirai was put in charge of making sure that no authorized individuals interrupted it. When the two genin came, Mirai refused to let them pass. Determined to be reassigned, Boruto and Sarada attacked. Despite being outnumbered, Mirai easily overcame their assault, exploiting their lack of synergy. When Mitsuki pointed out that the two were focusing too much on the other's actions, Sarada and Boruto readjusted themselves to better take advantage of the other's skill set while fighting with their own individual style. Ultimately, they were able to knock Mirai off the bridge, which Konohamaru save her from falling by ensnaring her with a rope. Ultimately, the two unhappy genin found a new appreciation for each other and instead moved on to ask the Hokage to be rebranded as the new Team 7. Much to Mirai's annoyance, the group forgot about her as they moved on to talk with the Hokage. When the self-proclaimed noble thieves, the Byakuya Gang, began gaining support from several villagers in Konohagakure, the villagers began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Mirai joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Ultimately, it was discovered that several of the protestors were under genjutsu. Mirai helped in dispelling the genjutsu. This along with Naruto's speech was able to peacefully end the riots. Film Appearance 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' Mirai makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. On her second birthday, Mirai was visited by her father's students, who gave her birthday gifts. Later, while Konoha was assaulted by meteorites, she and her mother were saved by Akimichi Choji. She then appears with her mother on learning about Naruto's victory against Toneri. She was lastly seen with her mother at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, while handing some flowers to Hinata. 'Boruto movie' Along with her mother, she is seen during the end credits of the movie. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, when Konoha gatekeepers were attacked and Mitsuki was taken, the village was put on lockdown. Later, Mirai learned the truth about Mitsuki; that he was Orochimaru's son. Still justifiably hating Orochimaru for killing her grandfather, Mirai was conflicted on her feelings towards Mitsuki. To which, she decided to talk with Konohamaru, who was in a similar mindset about his student. In the anime, she spends time with her mom during Parent and Child day. While on border patrol, Mirai stumbled upon Shinki entering the Fire Country with no apparent approval. While Shinki remained unconfrontational, he insisted that he would only talk to a Konoha-nin of above-chūnin rank. They were then approached by Yamanaka Sai, who was already on a mission to Sunagakure in order to investigate the sudden disappearance of Sasuke. Acknowledging Sai's high rank, Shinki revealed that his mission from Gaara was to deliver the sealed Shukaku to Konoha and alter Naruto about the location of Otsutsuki Urashiki, where he was currently attacking Boruto as a decoy. Sai ordered his men to alter the border security about Urashiki while Mira and Shinki would remain on standby and he delivered Shukaku to Naruto. Shinki however decided to return to the battlefield to aid Boruto. In the anime, while continuing her patrol, Mirai and her unit was attacked by Urashiki. After he incapacited the Konoha-nin and stole their chakra, he realized that he could use Mirai's communication equipment to his advantage. He then brainwashed her pretending to be him, all as a diversion so he could sneak into Konohagakure. Ultimately, she was found and freed from the genjutsu. Some time after Urashiki was finally defeated, Mirai heard about a fight breaking out in the village. She found Boruto at the centre of it, who insisted that it wasn't his fault. Remembering how Mirai's mother had history with the Hyūga, Boruto asked Mirai to let him talk with Kurenai in the hopes of finding the perfect present for his grandfather, Hiashi. Kurenai did have insight to the matter, but had Mirai leave the room, feeling it was too personal matter for someone not involved with it. She then asks them if the talk was over as she and Mitsuki came back to the room. In the Boruto manga, after the Mujina Bandits are captured by Team Konohamaru, Mirai reports the news to the Seventh Hokage. Quotes *You forgot about me Relationships 'Yuhi Kurenai' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Sarutobi Konohamaru' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Temari' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uzumaki Boruto' 'Akamaru' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Maito Gai' 'Uchiha Sarada' Knownable Relatives *'Sarutobi Sasuke' (Great-Grandfather/dead) *'Yuhi Shinku' (Grandfather/dead) *'Sarutobi Biwako' (Grandmother/dead) *'Sarutobi Hiruzen' (Grandfather/dead) *'Yuhi Kurenai' (Mother) *'Sarutobi Asuma' (Father/dead) *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' (Cousin) Trivia *The name "Mirai" (未来) means "future", while her family name "Sarutobi" (猿飛) means "monkey jump". *During a question and answer session held at Tokyo's Jump Festa '09, Masashi Kishimoto stated that he was thinking of making Kurenai and Asuma's child a girl. *Mirai's hobbies include reading maps & picture books. *She is the last character to be born in Naruto's generation, and the first to born befor Boruto's generation. Mirai has many similarities with her late father, Sarutobi Asuma. *Both jump to conclusions too much. *Both are laid back. *Both don't know how to relax. *Both take their job too seriously. *Both respect the Hokage. *Both fight at close range. *Both admire their clan. *Both look up to the future. Mirai even has some similarities with her idol, Uzumaki Naruto. *Both are an only child. *Both have a famous father. *Both of their names were given to them by their father. *Both idolize their father and wanted to meet them. *Both live in a era where their father is dead. *Both have an identity crisis when it comes to who they take after. *Both look their mother but have a few of their father's features. *Both love the Hokage Monument. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Eri Goda (child & adult) *'English' : Sarah Williams (adult), Kate Higgins (child) all information on Sarutobi Mirai came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mirai_Sarutobi Gallery Kurenai and child.png|Mirai as a baby who looks like her father Everyone listening to the Moon announcement.PNG|Mirai is happy that the earth is safe 128563bbdfa86f8a1446755834.png Team_8_and_Team_Gai_congratulate_Naruto_and_Hinata.PNG|Mirai gives Hinata flowers at Naruto's wedding with Team Kurenai 131563bbe7531d9c1446755957.png Category:Characters Category:Females